City of Blinding Lights
by White-Knight-1988
Summary: Back to the streets of Los Angeles, the glamour of Hollywood, and all the perks that come from being surrounded by some of the most famous and powerful people in the business. As Kimberly learns, a scheming agent and boyfriend aren't always bad things.


_**A/N 1: This is the sequel to "When Worlds Collide." If you haven't read that yet, then this probably won't make much sense.**_

_**Title: City of Blinding Lights**_

_**Summary: Back to the streets of Los Angeles, the glamour of Hollywood, and all the wonderful perks that come from being surrounded by some of the most famous and powerful people in the business. As Kimberly learns, scheming agents and boyfriends aren't necessarily a bad thing.**_

_**Original Posting Date: October 24, 2008**_

**--**

Darkness surrounded Jennifer Albright almost entirely, only a single bulb hanging a few feet above her head to cast its dull glow upon her as she sat bound with rope in a wooden chair, her hair matted down on her forehead and a piece of duct tape covering her mouth. She'd been here for so long that she'd completely lost track of time nearly three days ago, right around the same time she had stopped trying to break free.

Her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over as she hung her head, her slow, quiet breathing the only sound in the dark room. Not five seconds later she heard the faintest hint of something rapidly approaching which caused her ears to instantly perk up, her head snapping to attention at the same time.

She listened intently, the pace of her heartbeat increasing as the sound grew closer and closer until she was absolutely sure that it was a car, one that sounded so familiar it was like music to her ears. Suddenly, in just the briefest of moments, she had gained back her will to fight, squirming and struggling against the ropes even though she knew they wouldn't budge.

The sound of the engine died shortly after that and she heard a door immediately slam shut, followed by another opening and closing just seconds later. Then her eyes went wide for the next sound that she heard was the sweetest of them all; it was the voice of her husband.

"Jen!" he yelled, repeating her name over and over. "Jen, are you here!? Where are you!?"

She tried to speak; to make some sort of noise but the duct tape across her mouth made that an impossible task. Knowing that her fate rested solely on the shoulders of her husband she stopped, and with closed eyes started to say a silent prayer.

It seemed that God was on her side today because as soon as she'd said "Amen," the door opened up, the sound of her husband's heavy footsteps on the old stairs creaking throughout the room as he descended towards her.

"Jen, oh my God; you're here," he continued, speaking hastily as he ran to her and quickly started to untie the ropes. "Don't worry, baby, I'm going to get you out of this, I promise. Here, maybe this will help, but first it's going to sting," he added, reaching up to rip away the duct tape, wincing at the sound of his wife's pain-filled moan. "Talk to me, Jen."

"You came," she murmured, almost in disbelief as she stared into his dark brown eyes and smiled. "I missed you so much, Elliott."

Elliott Albright looked up at his wife and beamed, nodding while his fingers moved as fast as was humanly possible to remove her restraints. "I missed you too, sweetheart, but I'm here now. You're safe and no one is ever going to hurt you again."

Jennifer nodded as her husband rose to his feet and started pulling at the rope, loosening it more and more with each pull until the section covering her upper body was gone. "Get my hands and then I can help you with my legs," she told him, Elliott nodding as he swung himself around the chair and started on the rope around her wrists.

"There you go, Jen," he muttered less than a second after he'd freed her hands a few minutes later. "We're almost there, baby; just a little bit more."

"I'm so ready to get out of here," Jennifer replied, a relieved smile on her face as she and her husband went to work on the last remaining bit of rope.

"Soon, Jen," he whispered, "soon."

When the rope around her ankles was yanked away shortly thereafter she immediately tried to rise only to find that her legs did not want to cooperate. She wobbled and fell, collapsing right into the outstretched arms of her husband who caught her just inches before she hit the floor.

"I could have told you that that was going to happen," he whispered with a playful smile, slowly helping his eye rolling wife onto her feet. Standing straight, he held her at the waist and shoulders. "Do you think you can walk, or should I carry you?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I can walk," she answered, Elliott staring at her as though he didn't really believe her. "I'm fine, babe, I swear. I can walk."

Elliott sighed. "Alright, then let's go. I only had a twenty minute head start; they're going to be back in less than five minutes."

Nodding, Jennifer nodded and took his hand, motioning for him to lead with her other hand. No sooner had he started towards the stairs then she squeezed his hand. "Wait," she murmured, Elliott slowly turning around to face her. Smiling, she took his other hand and yanked him in close. "We're not going anywhere until I get to do this."

With closed eyes she cupped his cheeks and pulled his head down, their lips hovering just inches apart when she stopped. For a moment it was like she was trying to will herself into kissing him and then her eyes snapped open.

"I can't do it," she said with clear exasperation in her voice as she looked away.

"Oh, fuck me; cut!" yelled a voice from somewhere off in the shadows. A series of lights turned on seconds later, revealing an entire film crew staring at the two actors, their angry director at the forefront of the group. "It took us fifteen takes to get it that perfect, Kim. What do you mean you can't fucking kiss him?"

"I mean I can't fucking kiss him!" Kimberly Hart shouted back angrily, her head snapping to her co-star when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all good, Kim; I'll take care of this," said Vincent Chase with a smile, turning towards their director. "Hey, Billy, just give us a minute, okay?"

Billy Walsh was a long haired, bearded, scruffy looking man, and the director of the film. He was also the man who'd soared at Sundance with _Queens Boulevard_ and bombed at Cannes with _Medellin, _both pictures that had starred his old friend Vince, who he stared at for a few long moments before rolling his eyes and nodding.

"Hurry up, though, Vinnie," Billy replied, shaking his head. "We're already two days behind fucking schedule as it is and I've got your goddamn Suit crawling up my ass at ever turn."

"Billy, you know E hates it when you call him that," Vince replied, referring to the nickname bestowed upon his manager, Eric Murphy, by Billy.

"Fuck the midget," muttered Billy as Vince led Kimberly away from the set.

Once they were out of earshot he looked at her and smiled, folding his arms across his chest. "So, what's the problem? Is it me?" he asked, laughing.

Kimberly chuckled. "God no," she answered, shaking her head. "I mean, what straight woman in this country doesn't want to kiss you?"

With a subtle laugh, Vince shrugged. "Okay, so if it's not me then what is it? Wait, let me guess; Tommy's got jealous boyfriend syndrome and doesn't want you to kiss me."

"Nope," she replied, once again shaking her head. "He already told me that he's cool with it."

Vince stared back at her with a furrowed brow. "Alright, now I'm really confused," he admitted, chuckling as he shook and scratched his head.

"I'll take it from here, Vince," said a new voice, causing Vince to look up and Kimberly to turn around.

"Oh, hey Tommy, what's up?" Vince replied as his former trainer walked towards them.

Tommy shook his head. "Not much, man," he answered, gripping Vince's offered hand. "I was over working with Adam and the stunt guys when E came and got me; said he needed me to talk to Kim about something."

Both men turned their eyes towards Kimberly who was standing with her back to them, then looked back at each other and shared knowing grins. "It's all yours, Tommy," said Vince. "Just make it quick or Billy's gonna get even more pissed."

Tommy just nodded, waiting until Vince had departed before he stepped up behind Kimberly and rested a hand on each shoulder, squeezing them gently. "What seems to be the problem, Beautiful?" he asked quietly.

Sighing, Kimberly slowly turned around to face Tommy, the man she had dated casually for nearly three months before finally getting serious just under a month ago. "I couldn't kiss him, Tommy. I tried to, but I just couldn't do it."

Smiling, Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "Why not, Kim?" he asked. "Didn't I already tell you that I was okay with it?"

"Yeah," Kimberly answered, hugging him tightly. "But that's not the problem."

"Then what is?" Tommy questioned.

Pushing back a bit, Kimberly looked Tommy right in his chocolate brown eyes. "He's not you," she replied, shaking her head. "I got so close to doing it, but all I could think was that if I did it, I'd be betraying you. I know you said it doesn't bother you, but it bothers me because, even though it is just acting, it still kinda feels like cheating to me, and I promised myself when we decided to get serious that I was never going to do that to you again."

Tommy smiled, nodding his understanding before pecking a soft kiss to her forehead. "I want you to do something for me, Kim," he told her, Kimberly nodding. "I want you to go back to the set, walk right up to Vince, and find out if he can top this."

And with that Tommy took hold of her cheeks and kissed her passionately, drinking from her lips as their mouths opened and closed rapidly. Back on the set, Vince stood in between Billy and E, a bent arm resting on each of his friend's shoulders as they looked at the couple in the midst of a makeout session. It was nearly a minute later when the pair turned around, Tommy putting his arm around Kimberly as he led her back towards the set.

"Well guys," said Vince, looking to his left and right with a wry grin. "I think he talked some sense into her."

"About damn time, too," Eric replied, shaking his head.

"For once we agree, Suit," added Billy with a chuckle. "For once we agree."

"Yeah, well, call me Suit one more time and you won't have a mouth to agree with, cocksucker," a clearly agitated Eric shot back.

"Let's see you do it, you little Irish bitch," retorted Billy, taking a step towards Eric.

Luckily, Vince intervened before things could get out of hand. While he and Billy were friends, and he and Eric were friends, Billy and Eric were definitely not friends. They tolerated each other most of the time, but every once in awhile Billy antagonized Eric just a little too much, and as Vince had seen numerous times before, even though he was small, a pissed off Eric Murphy was capable of bringing down the wrath of Hell on someone.

"Guys, guys, enough," Vince interjected, quickly pushing Eric away from Billy who continued to shout insults at Eric. "Be the bigger man, E," he continued, his voice low enough so that only Eric could hear him.

"I'm fucking sick of being the bigger man, Vince. I've been the bigger man since we met the motherfucker," said Eric, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You and I both know I can kick Walsh's ass, and for all the shit he talks he more than deserves a beat down so just let me do it already. Maybe it'll prove a point."

Vince rolled his eyes. "You're right, E, it_ will_ prove a point," he replied. "It'll prove that you're both immature, egotistical, self-righteous babies that can't put aside their differences and work together like adults."

Knowing that Vince was right, Eric rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Just go shoot the fucking scene. I got lunch with Charlie and then Ari at 2:30 so I'm outta here."

"Is Turtle coming to pick me up then?" asked Vince as Eric started to walk away.

"He will be after I call him," answered Eric who didn't bother to turn around on his way to meet another of his clients, merely holding up his phone before disappearing moments later.

As soon as Eric was gone, Billy quickly approached Vince. "Kim finally said she's ready. Let's shoot this fucking thing so you overpaid fucks called actors can go to lunch and I can hit the Body Shop."

Vince laughed, shaking his head as Billy put a playful arm around his shoulder and led him back towards the set. "You're really gonna go to a strip club at eleven-thirty on a Wednesday, Billy?" he asked rhetorically, not at all surprised to hear how their director planned on spending his lunch hour.

"You know it, baby," said Billy, he and Vince branching off in opposite directions.

As Vince walked towards Kimberly she was standing on the set giving Tommy a departing kiss, and when Tommy walked away he and Vince crossed paths. "Sorry about that, man," said Tommy with a quiet laugh. "She's all yours now."

"No worries, Tommy," Vince replied with a nod, "And thanks."

Tommy nodded subtly, understanding that Vince's thanks were for more than just straightening out Kimberly. Vince really did appreciate that Tommy was being so cool about the on-screen romance with his girlfriend. In Vince's experience a boyfriend who didn't get jealous over something like this was a rare breed, practically extinct if he was being honest.

Across the set, Billy returned to his chair and looked around at the crew. "Alright everyone, get in your fucking places!"

From the side of the set came a young studio intern who held a black-and-white clapboard up in front of the main camera. "_Blood Money_; scene eighteen, take sixteen."

"Action!" yelled Billy, the lights around him going dim once more.

It was two takes and thirty minutes later when the group broke for lunch, the extra take and time only necessary because Vince missed the last step on his way in and fell, banging up his knee pretty badly, but not enough that it prevented him from finishing the scene.

"So where do I rank on your list of best kissers?" asked Vince jokingly as he and Kimberly walked off the set together.

"Second," answered Kimberly with flushed cheeks, deadly serious.

Vince laughed, turning with Kimberly towards Tommy and another man who were waiting for them near the studio exit. "I take it that Tommy's the one ahead of me, right?"

Smiling, Kimberly nodded. "Sorry, Vince, but no one will ever be able to top him," she replied, stopping in front of the man in question and his companion. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Tommy shrugged but did not answer, deferring to Adam Park, a longtime friend who just so happened to be the stunt coordinator on _Blood Money_. "I was trying to talk Tommy into going to lunch with us, but he won't go."

"I have to get back to the school for a class," said Tommy before anyone else could ask why.

"Alright, well then I'll walk with you to your car," Kimberly replied, wrapping her arm around Tommy's before turning back to look at Adam and Vince. "I'll meet up with you guys in a few."

The pair of men nodded, saying their goodbyes to Tommy and then going their separate ways. Walking towards the parking lot, Tommy slipped his arm around Kimberly's waist and pecked a kiss to the side of her head. "What are you doing after you're done here?"

"After lunch I just have to do some voiceovers with Vince for like a couple of hours and then I have a meeting with Ari and my new manager," Kimberly answered, leaning into his embrace.

"You gonna get home in enough time to change and be ready to leave by six?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly nodded. "I should; why?"

Chuckling, Tommy rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I know you forgot that today was your birthday, but I didn't. I made dinner reservations for us at seven," he replied, Kimberly's eyes growing wide as she realized that he was right.

She'd completely—and somewhat intentionally if she was being truthful—forgotten all about her birthday, mostly because she today she one year shy of thirty and that scared her. She knew that thirty was not old by any means, but it also meant that her window to accomplish her non-career oriented goals like having children was going to start closing.

"And they say you're the one with the bad memory," chuckled Kimberly, quick to deflect the attention away from herself. "I think you're starting to rub off on me."

"Blame me all you want, but I've never once forgotten my own birthday. My dad's, yes," said Tommy with a laugh, "but never my own."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Can't you just nod and smile like a good boyfriend?"

"Oh, so now I'm a bad influence _and_ a bad boyfriend?" asked Tommy jokingly as they came to a stop in front of his Corvette.

"Eh, I guess you're okay," Kimberly shrugged.

"Alright, that's it," Tommy growled, making a move towards Kimberly that she narrowly avoided. "Come here, you."

She didn't try to fight him the next time, instead giggling as he held her in his arms and buried his face against her neck, blowing raspberries against her skin. "Oh God, Tommy, that's so nasty," she told him through laughter.

Releasing his hold on her, Tommy laughed and lifted her chin with his forefinger, capturing her lips in a parting kiss. "I gotta run, Beautiful," he replied, using the clicker on his key ring to unlock his car. "Call me when you're done with Ari, alright?"

Kimberly nodded, sending Tommy on his way with one final kiss goodbye. After backing out of his parking spot he gave her a quick wave and then he was gone. As he drove down the lot, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; searching through the A-section of his phonebook, he dialed the number he was looking for and raised the device to his ear. After three rings he heard the line click.

"_Ari Gold's office,"_ his assistant, Lloyd, said cheerfully.

"Hey, Lloyd, it's Tommy," he replied, slipping on a pair of dark Ray-Ban sunglasses. "Is Ari around?"

"_He most certainly is. Let me put you on hold and I'll tell go get him for you."_

"Thanks, Lloyd," said Tommy, music starting to play as he stopped at the security guard's booth, driving off once the wooden barrier had been raised. It was nearly a minute later when the line clicked once more.

"_Is she with you?"_ asked Ari.

"Nope," Tommy answered, pulling into traffic. "And she doesn't suspect a thing."

"_Good, let's keep it that way."_

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Do you have them?"

"_Fuck yes, I have them. I've had these motherfuckers in my desk for weeks. Like I told Kim when she signed on with me, I take good care of __**all**__ my clients."_

"That's what I like to hear, Ari," Tommy replied, maneuvering the crowded streets of Santa Monica Boulevard. "She should be there in a couple of hours. Make sure the story's believable."

"_Don't worry, Tommy. I've got it all taken care of."_

"Let's hope so, Ari. Talk to you later," said Tommy, ending the call.

As he returned his phone to his pocket he couldn't help but smile. If everything went according to plan, Kimberly was in for the best birthday of her entire life. For now, though, waiting was all that he could do.

--

Kimberly's black BMW sped down the streets of downtown Los Angeles, her foot weighing down heavily on the gas pedal as she raced to make it to Ari's office. Behind a pair of Versace sunglasses she weaved in and out of traffic with careful precision, nowhere near as wild as Tommy would have in her position.

Checking the clock on her radio, Kimberly shook her head. "Dammit, I'm gonna be late," she muttered, smacking her palm against the steering wheel.

Her meeting was supposed to start at three-thirty, giving her just five more minutes to reach the place in time. When she finally pulled up in front of the giant office building that housed the Miller-Gold Talent Agency it was three twenty-nine and her new manager was sitting outside, waiting for her on a cement bench.

Hurriedly, she climbed out of her car and started towards him. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries; Vince called and said that shooting ran late," Eric Murphy replied, giving her a quick hug. "I already talked to Lloyd and had him tell Ari that we'd be a few minutes behind."

Kimberly flashed Eric a bright smile. "I knew there was a reason I hired you, E," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I hope it wasn't just for my phone skills," Eric countered with a laugh of his own, leading Kimberly towards the looming building.

She almost looked sad as she followed, walking at Eric's side. She'd been awake for eight hours and so far Tommy was the only one who had remembered that today was her birthday. Adam hadn't said anything on the set, nor had Vince, and none of her friends from Angel Grove had called either.

Masking her disappointment, she swallowed the lump in her throat and entered the building with her game face on. "You haven't told Ari you're my new manager yet, have you?" she asked as they approached a row of elevators.

Erick shook his head as he pressed the up button next to each individual car, four in total. "Nope, you told me not to," he answered, looking up at the number above the elevators to see which one was arriving first, "Why?"

"I was just thinking; this whole meeting is supposed to be for my agent and new manager to meet, right?" she questioned, Eric nodding. "So, don't you think it's kinda pointless to have this meeting when you and Ari already know each other?"

"Not at all," Eric replied as one of the elevators beeped, the doors sliding open. He motioned for Kimberly to go in front of him, which she did with a polite smile. Eric entered the car after her, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor as the doors closed and the elevator started to go up. "This meeting isn't just for us to meet each other. It's a chance for the three of us to all sit down and talk about what direction your career should go; projects you're interested in, establishing your film and TV quote, stuff like that."

Kimberly nodded. "Ari got me two million for _Blood Money_."

"Yeah, and after it opens and people see what a great movie it is, your quote is only going to go up," said Eric, he and Kimberly sharing a quick smile before his expression grew serious. "Listen, we need to be on the same page when we go in there so I want you to tell me exactly what you see yourself doing in the next year or two."

Raising a thoughtful eyebrow, Kimberly shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest. I mean, my album's done and coming out next month, and my label's already said they want me to tour. As far as acting goes, I'm up for pretty much anything except working with Billy Walsh again and doing porn," she replied, both of them laughing.

"Trust me, Kim, I hate Billy just as much as you do," said Eric, chuckling as the elevator dinged and the doors opened up once more, revealing the spacious entrance of the Miller-Gold Talent Agency. "This is it; time to go to work."

Kimberly laughed, shaking her head as they stepped off of the elevator and started toward the very back of the building. Seated at a desk to the right of Ari's office was his assistant, Lloyd, who greeted the pair with a cheerful, albeit confused, smile.

"Hi guys," said Lloyd with a wave, Kimberly returning the gesture while Eric nodded his greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Moral support, Lloyd," Eric replied dryly. "Is Ari in there?"

"Yep, and he's all ready for you," answered Lloyd, standing up from his chair. "Follow me."

Waiting until Lloyd had come around his desk, Kimberly and Eric walked the few steps behind him to Ari's office. At the door, Lloyd held it open and motioned for them to enter; the duo murmured their thanks, Ari rising to his feet and walking towards them as soon as he saw them come in.

"There she is; my favorite new client," exclaimed Ari with a wide grin, shaking Kimberly's hand as he used his free thumb to point at Eric. "What's the leprechaun doing here?"

Poised for a comeback, Eric was silenced when Kimberly laid a hand on his shoulder. "Eric's my new manager, Ari," she answered, Ari rolling his eyes in disbelief. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Glaring at Eric for a moment, Ari was quick to recover as he looked to Kimberly and shook his head. "Nope, not gonna be a problem at all," he replied, lying through his laughter. "Why don't we all take a seat and then we can get started. You guys want something to drink?"

"I'll take a water," said Eric.

"Me too," added Kimberly, walking with Eric to the orange couch that sat adjacent from a matching chair and circular ottoman near the door.

Ari nodded and started towards the frosted-glass refrigerator behind his desk. He pulled out two bottles of water and then walked over to Kimberly and Eric, handing them their drinks before taking a seat in the chair across from them.

"Seeing as how E and I already know each other, why don't we just cut the bullshit and get down to business," Ari suggested, Kimberly and Eric sharing a quick look before nodding their agreement. "I had six scripts sent over to me yesterday for you—damn good scripts, in fact—and do you know what I did with them? I gave them to a bum on my way in today and told him to use them as blankets."

"Wow, Ari, you're a regular philanthropist," said Eric sarcastically, Kimberly stifling a giggle.

Ari rolled his eyes, biting his tongue because, even though he absolutely hated it, he knew that he couldn't say the things to Eric in front of Kimberly that he would have said if it had been Vince in her place.

"My point, E, is that six damn good scripts just weren't good enough for the rising star sitting next to you," said Ari, giving Kimberly a smile along with a quick wink. "20th Century Fox called this morning. They want you, and they're willing to pay top dollar to get you."

"What exactly is top dollar?" asked Kimberly, grinning at Eric as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"How does six million George Motherfucking Washington's sound?" Ari countered.

Kimberly sputtered in mid-drink at that, water dribbling down her chin as a result. "Did you just say six million? As in, six million _dollars_?" she asked incredulously, not even bothering to wipe the water away until after Ari had nodded. "How can I be worth that much when I haven't done anything except a few TV shows?"

"_Blood Game_, baby," Ari answered, clapping his hands together loudly. "The teaser trailers went up on the website last week, the people at Fox saw them, and now they want you to star in their next big blockbuster."

"Hold on," Eric interjected with a slightly confused expression. "You mean to tell me that Fox is willing to pay six million bucks off a couple of teaser trailers?"

Ari nodded. "We play the cards we're dealt, my man, and right now it looks like we've got ourselves a winning hand."

"Not so fast, Ari," said Kimberly, quick to give her agent a reality check. "I don't care how much they want to pay me. I'm not going to do anything unless it's a project that I really _want_ to be involved with."

"Of course; no one that E manages cares about money," said Ari, standing up and walking to his desk. Kimberly and Eric turned to watch him as he retrieved a thick stack of paper and then carried it back to them, setting it down on the ottoman that separated him from the pair before returning to his own seat. "If _Blood Money_ doesn't turn you into a mega-star, this puppy will. Its raw, its gritty, its action-packed, and its got a good fucking story to boot."

Kimberly and Eric both stared down at the script in disbelief, but for very different reasons. Scoffing, Eric looked at Ari. "Please tell me that you're bullshitting us right now, Ari."

"No bullshit, E," Ari replied, shaking his head.

"_Power Rangers_?" asked Eric. "You expect a movie based on some kids TV show to turn Kim into a mega-star?"

"It wasn't always just a kids TV show, E," Kimberly murmured distantly, her eyes still firmly attached to the script. She could hardly believe what she was reading, but there on the front page in big, bold, black letters were the words _It's Morphin' Time: The True Story of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. _"The TV show was based off the real Rangers."

Ari chuckled. "Girl knows her history; I'm impressed."

Kimberly nodded. "But apparently you don't know mine. I grew up in Angel Grove when the Power Rangers were real, before they became some corny Disney Channel TV show."

"You guys really expect me to believe that Power Rangers are real?" laughed Eric. "Giant monsters and robots; it would have been all over the news, even back in New York."

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't know why you haven't heard of them E, but I can promise you that they were very, _very _real at one point in time. I saw them with my own two eyes more than once."

"Listen," Ari interjected, waving his hands in an attempt to bring things back on track. "I don't care if you guys think they're real or not. What matters is whether or not you think it's a good fucking script."

"I'll read it," said Kimberly, volunteering before Eric could debate it any further. "But why doesn't the script say who wrote it? I mean, to be a true story it would have had to have been written by someone close to the Rangers, right?"

Ari winced visibly. "I, uh, I can't tell you who wrote it, Kim."

"Why not?" asked Eric, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Because the guy who dropped it off for me said the writer wanted to remain anonymous until he got to meet the cast himself," Ari answered, only partially lying this time. "Lucky for me, I represent two of the people the studio wants for this thing. I was gonna save this until our meeting next week, but fuck it," he continued, looking at Eric. "They want our boy Vinnie in the male lead, opposite Kim in the female lead, of course."

Eric leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face. "First off, I doubt Vince will want to do this, but hypothetically, if the script's great and he and Kim both want to do this, do you really think it's a good idea to have them starring together back-to-back like that?"

Ari rolled his eyes. "Look at the _Superbad_ guys, little man. They star together in shit all the time. Right now we have the power to build a franchise, baby!"

"What do you think, Kim?" asked Eric.

"I think I'll read it and then let you know," she answered.

"That's all I ask," said Ari, rubbing his hands together as he looked at Eric. "You wanna hug it out, bitch?"

Rolling his eyes, Eric laughed and shook his head. "Fuck you, Ari."

"Only in your dreams, E, only in your dreams," Ari replied, turning to Kimberly. "Now that that's taken care of, what else is on the agenda?"

"I want to talk about my music," said Kimberly.

Ari nodded. "Well then, let's talk about your music."

And so they did, the trio going back and forth for nearly twenty minutes as they discussed the next step in Kimberly's career as a singer, the possibilities of moving to another label, and whether or not she should tour. When it was all said and done they'd agreed to adopt a wait-and-see position based on the success of _Blood Money_ and her take on the _Power Ranger's_ script.

"Anything else?" asked Ari, starting a slow creep into a standing position.

Kimberly looked at Eric to see if he had anything to say, and when he remained silent she turned to Ari and shook her head. "Nope, I think that's about it," she replied, both she and Eric rising to their feet.

"Good; E, get the fuck out," said Ari hastily, pointing towards the door. "Kim, you stay."

"Fuck you, Ari," Eric scoffed. "I'm Kim's manager and if you're going to talk business then you bet your ass I'm staying right fucking here."

"Then it's a good goddamn thing we aren't talking business, isn't it?" Ari shot back. "Never in my wildest dreams would I think of betraying you like that, E," he added sarcastically. "Now like I said before, get out."

Eric started to argue, but Kimberly was quick to interject. "It's alright, E. I promise, if he tries to talk business I'll get up and walk out."

Sighing, Eric nodded. "Don't do anything stupid, Ari," Eric warned. Sharing a quick hug with Kimberly, he looked over her shoulder at Ari and winked. Smiling knowingly, Ari nodded as Eric let go of his hold on Kimberly. "Call me if he fucks with you, alright?"

"I will; thanks, E," said Kimberly, sitting back down as Eric left and Ari returned to his desk. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a plain white envelope which, after returning to his seat, he offered to Kimberly. "What's this?"

"See for yourself," Ari answered, grinning as Kimberly hesitantly took the envelope from him.

The back flap of the envelope was simply tucked in so opening it was not a problem. She furrowed her brow when she saw the contents; two tickets of some sort, but to what she couldn't tell. Upon removing the tickets, however, her eyes went wide after seeing what they were for.

"No way," she muttered incredulously, staring down at the two strips of thin cardboard. In her hand she held two floor seats to the U2 concert at the Staples Center that very night. "How did you get these?"

"Me and the boys go every time they're in town," said Ari. "I was gonna take the wife with me this time, but she woke up this morning with food poisoning and being the good husband I am, I promised her I'd take extra special care of her tonight. Seeing as how you're the resident musician, I figured I'd give you first crack at them."

Kimberly could hardly believe it. "How much do you want for them?"

Ari shrugged. "Eh, from you, how about, oh I don't know, let's say free."

"Free?" asked Kimberly, staring back at Ari as though he'd made some great mistake, but he just nodded his silent confirmation. "What's the catch?"

Throwing up his hands, Ari laughed. "Why does there always have to be a catch when someone gives something to an actor?" he replied rhetorically. "Actually, there is one catch; you and whoever you want to take have to ride in a limo to Staples with Vince and the boys."

"That's it?" questioned Kimberly.

"That's it," answered Ari, nodding.

Chuckling, Kimberly shook her head. "Wow, I don't really know what to say other than thanks," she replied, standing up as Ari did the same.

"Don't worry about it," said Ari, smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder and lead her towards the door. "Just have a good time and make sure you're in your seats when they come on. You don't wanna miss the intro."

Kimberly nodded. "Thanks again, Ari," she told him, holding up the envelope.

"Don't worry about it. Again," he added with a laugh, Kimberly rolling her eyes as she exited his office.

"Have fun tonight, Kim," Lloyd said brightly from his desk.

Kimberly flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks, Lloyd," she replied, heading back across the office towards the elevators. As she rode the car downstairs she pulled out her phone to find a text message from Eric making sure everything was okay with Ari, and voicemails from both parents wishing her a happy birthday, the latter of which had her smiling long after she'd gotten back in her car, driving off with two tickets to see one of her favorite bands of all time sitting on the passenger seat.

They rested in the envelope right next to the script that Ari had given her, making her thoughts go back to the last thing she'd expected to hear from him. She hadn't even read the script yet, nor did she know which Ranger the female lead was, but Kimberly was already starting to give serious consideration to doing the movie.

Merging onto the freeway, she sighed and decided to forget about the movie until after she'd read the script and talked to some of the others about it, Tommy in particular. It wasn't long after that when she hit a sarcastically wonderful patch of L.A.'s notorious late afternoon traffic. Just short of four o'clock, it seemed that the efforts of those attempting to beat the commute were futile at best.

By the time Kimberly was pulling into her gated Valencia neighborhood, the trip that should have taken twenty minutes had lasted nearly an hour. Looking down at the tickets, she muttered a few choice curse words under her breath when she realized that she had completely forgotten to call Tommy.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed his number, listening to it ring as she pulled up in front of her house. By the fourth ring she was certain that he wasn't going to pick up, but found herself surprised when the line clicked midway through the fifth ring.

"_There's my girl,"_ said Tommy.

Kimberly laughed as she tucked the phone against her shoulder, reaching across the car to grab the tickets and script. "That's me," she replied, climbing out of the car. "What are you up to?"

"_Not much, just getting ready for dinner. You?"_ he asked.

"I just got home," she answered, walking up the long driveway to her door. "Listen, about dinner, would you hate me if I asked for a rain check in lieu of doing something else?"

"_I wouldn't __**hate**__ you,"_ chuckled Tommy. _"But I went to a lot of work to plan a special night for you and what I would hate is to see that go to waste."_

Entering her home, Kimberly sighed. "I'm sure you did, Tommy, and if it was anything else I probably wouldn't even ask, but Ari just gave me two floor seat tickets to the U2 concert tonight and I thought maybe we could do that instead."

Tommy scoffed. _"Oh, so now my night's not good enough for you? You'd rather go to some concert then have dinner with me?"_

Kimberly winced inwardly, saddened to know that she'd hurt his feelings. "I didn't mean it like that, Tommy, I just—" she started, falling silent and furrowing her brow when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hang on, someone's at the door."

Tommy muttered something about that being more important too, Kimberly rolling her eyes as she walked to her front door, the phone still pressed to her ear. As she reached for the handle, a few more curse words escaped her lips when she heard the line go dead. Angrily, she practically ripped the door off its' hinges only to find Tommy standing on her porch, a wry grin on his face and a U2 concert t-shirt on his back, his car parked next to the curb.

She stared at him for a few moments in silence, her mouth agape until she realized that she'd been set up, at which point she burst into laughter. "I was just about to call you and tell you to go fuck yourself for hanging up on me," she told him.

Tommy chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he stepped into the house and pecked a kiss to her lips. "I'm just surprised you played along so well. Did you really think that your birthday was going to consist of work, dinner, and nothing else?"

Kimberly held her palms up helplessly. "I obviously wasn't expecting much considering you were the one who had to remind me that my birthday was today," she replied, sharing a knowing laugh with Tommy as they drifted towards the kitchen.

"Well, you're gonna have to learn to expect more from me," said Tommy, reaching into her refrigerator for two bottles of water, one of which he handed to Kimberly. "Like those flowers over there," he continued, pointing to the vase of roses on the kitchen table that he'd gotten for her. "I might replace them tomorrow just because it's a Friday."

"You spoil me too much, Tommy," Kimberly chided softly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thanks for the tickets, by the way."

Smiling, Tommy nodded. "I remembered you'd mentioned wanting to see them a couple weeks back, but when I tried to buy tickets they were all sold out. All I really did was call up Lloyd and ask him to see if there was anything Ari could do. After that, it's all on him. I got something for you, too, though. You're just not getting it until after the concert."

Hugging Tommy around the waist, Kimberly looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't have to do that, baby; the concert is more than enough."

"Like I said, learn to expect more from me," said Tommy with a laugh. "Besides, the tickets are really from Ari and the guys. I wanted to get you something that was actually from me."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is will be perfect," Kimberly replied on the wingtips of another kiss. "Ari said we're going in a limo with the guys," she continued, Tommy nodding. "When and from where?"

"Six o'clock, outside of Drama's apartment," Tommy answered.

Kimberly turned in his arms to check the time on the oven clock. "Then we should probably get going pretty soon. I'll go get changed and we'll grab something to eat on the way."

"No need," said Tommy, smiling. "Dinner's already taken care of."

Kimberly raised a curious eyebrow. "Do I need to ask?"

Chuckling, Tommy shook his head. "Nope, what you need to do is stop asking questions, go change, and let the rest of the night be a surprise."

Nodding, Kimberly laughed. "I'll be right back," she replied, turning to leave after one last kiss. When she realized that Tommy was following her, she looked back to see him smirking. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he countered with a wink. "I'm gonna help you choose an outfit."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Tommy; you just want to see me without a shirt on.

Laughing, Tommy shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "What can I say? You have an incredible body and I'll take any chance I can to look at it."

"Well don't get any crazy ideas," said Kimberly teasingly as she entered her room, heading straight for her closet with Tommy just steps behind. "I don't want to be late because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of time for that later," he replied, leaning in the doorjamb of her walk-in closet with a smile as she searched for one particular shirt amongst a row of many.

Moments later Kimberly found the shirt she was looking for and pulled it from the rack with a triumphant smile, holding it up for Tommy to see. The black tee shirt was old, well faded, and the majority of the sleeves had visibly been cut away, but Kimberly held it as though it was one of her most cherished garments, mostly because it was.

"My brother Kenny took me to see U2 back in the 80's during _The Joshua Tree Tour_. It was my first concert," she told him, smiling fondly at the memories. "I couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, and Kenny hated taking me, but mom said he had to if he wanted to go."

"And the tee shirt you got when you were nine years old still fits you?" asked Tommy, an eyebrow raised curiously.

Kimberly laughed. "Oh, God no," she answered, shaking her head. "But my brother's does. He gave it to me when he grew out of it."

Tommy just nodded and chuckled as Kimberly walked passed him, laying the shirt down on her bed. Much to his dismay she changed rather hastily, shaking her head when she turned around and saw his slightly disappointed expression.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of time for that later," she teased. Tommy didn't bother to reply; he simply swept Kimberly into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss hungrily, relishing its sweetness until the need to breathe forced her to pull away. "I still don't know how I went so long without kissing those lips."

Tommy smiled, rubbing the small of her back as he kissed her forehead. "I used to ask myself that same thing all the time, Beautiful."

Kimberly leaned back in his arms, looking up at him curiously. "Oh really?" she questioned, Tommy nodding. "And just what did you come up with?"

"That I went so long to learn that there were no other lips out there that I wanted to kiss except for yours," answered Tommy, proving his point by kissing her once more. "Come on," he continued, untangling himself from Kimberly. "We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

With a laugh, Kimberly shook her head. "No, we wouldn't. Go start the car; I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick and then I'll be out."

Nodding his head, Tommy turned and left her bedroom, the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut filling his ears moments later. Outside, he climbed into his car and turned the battery on but left the engine off, listening to one of U2's _Greatest Hits_ albums as he kept watch on the door for signs of Kimberly.

When she finally came out it was nearly five minutes later. As soon as he saw her coming Tommy hopped out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for her which earned him a thankful smile.

"One of these days I'm going to hold a door open for you," she told him, kissing him quickly before settling into her seat.

"Not unless both my arms are broken, you aren't," Tommy replied, smiling down at her as he closed the door and then hurried back to the driver's side. The engine rumbled to life shortly thereafter, and with that they were gone, speeding off towards what was quickly turning into a night that Kimberly would never forget.

--

They were only five or ten minutes away from Drama's condo, Tommy with his hand resting on top of Kimberly's when he looked down at her to find that she was staring out the window, almost in a trance of sorts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Tommy curiously.

Woken from her daze, Kimberly blinked rapidly a few times. "Hmm?" she replied, slowly turning her head towards him.

Tommy chuckled. "What's got you so spaced out all of a sudden?"

Kimberly sighed. "Ari gave me this script at our meeting earlier and it's like I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh, really?" countered Tommy. "What's it about?"

"Us," Kimberly blurted, Tommy wearing a confused expression. "Someone wrote a script about the Rangers, Tommy."

"Oh," Tommy replied simply. Swallowing the newfound lump in his throat, he kept his eyes focused on the road. "Is it any good?"

"I don't know. I haven't read it yet," she answered, shrugging as Tommy nodded. The expression on his face was like part of him wanted her to continue while another part felt the complete opposite. "You know, I figured you of all people would be the most interested in this. I mean, judging from the title it's being marketed as a true story. How can that even be possible unless another Ranger wrote it?"

Tommy didn't say anything, suddenly not feeling much like talking. His only reply was something of an indifferent grunt which got him an eye roll from Kimberly as he turned the Corvette onto Santa Monica Boulevard. Now it was Kimberly's turn to be the inquisitive one.

"Spill it, Tommy," said Kimberly, Tommy raising a confused eyebrow.

"Spill what?" asked Tommy in reply. "There's nothing to spill; nothing at all."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Right; and my favorite color's yellow," she laughed, squeezing Tommy's hand as she pulled her denim-covered legs onto the seat and gazed at the side of his face. "Come on, out with it already."

Knowing that he was trapped, Tommy sighed in defeat. "Look, if I tell you this you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise," said Kimberly nodding.

"I'm not kidding, Kim. There are only three people alive who know what I'm about to tell you and I'd like to keep it that way, okay?" he replied.

Kimberly nodded once again. "I won't tell a soul, Tommy; I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Tommy swallowed hard. "That script you got today. I, uh, I know who wrote it."

"Who?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Me and Adam," said Tommy, looking away.

He turned back in surprise almost immediately when he heard Kimberly laugh. "Yeah right, Tommy. Very funny," she replied, shaking her head. "Seriously, though, who wrote the script?"

Locking eyes, Tommy looked at Kimberly with an expression complete seriousness. "Me and Adam; no bullshit" he repeated. "Well, actually it was mostly Adam. I just helped him with the stuff before he got there and filled in little bits and pieces when he asked for it."

Total shock was written all over Kimberly's face. "You guys actually wrote an entire screenplay, shopped it to a major studio, and got them to agree to make it?" she asked incredulously, Tommy nodding as she let out an impressed sigh. "Wow; that's incredible. I want to hear all about it later, okay?"

Tommy just nodded as he pulled up next to the security booth in front of Drama's building and leaned his head out the window. "Kim Hart here for Johnny Chase," he told the balding, overweight, middle-aged attendant w ho frowned back at him.

"You don't look much like a Kim to me," the man replied.

Before Tommy could say anything Kimberly had slithered out of her seat and across his body, her hand resting in a rather precarious position on the crotch of his pants as she looked at him and winked before turning to the attendant. "I'm Kim Hart," she told him wearing a smile that was as bright as it was flirtatious.

"U-uh uh, of course, Ms. Hart," the attendant sputtered with rosy red cheeks, raising the steel barrier blocking the parking garage. "Y-you folks have a good night."

Kimberly just smiled and nodded, slinking back into her seat triumphantly. Turning his eyes to her, Tommy rolled them and shook his head. "Un-freaking-believable," he muttered, driving into the garage.

"What's that?" asked Kimberly.

"All women have to do is smile and show a little cleavage to turn most men into blithering idiots," he answered, maneuvering the Corvette into a nearby parking spot.

"Yeah, but not you," she replied, biting back a smile as she gazed longingly at him.

It wasn't until Tommy had killed the engine and looked over at her that she turned away embarrassed. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

Slightly blushing, Kimberly smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she lied, Tommy glaring at her in a way that said he didn't believe her which earned him an eye roll. "You'd get freaked out if I told you."

Reaching out, Tommy gently took one of her hands in his. "Kim, unless you tell me that you were originally born a boy or something like that," he started, both of them laughing at that, "there's very little you could say to me that would freak me out."

"This would," she replied adamantly.

Tommy shook his head. "No, it wouldn't."

"Promise?" she asked, taking a deep breath as Tommy nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Unflinching, Tommy smiled and reached across the car, cupping the side of her face in the palm of his hand as he leaned over and kissed her. "Love, huh?" he whispered, kissing her again. "That's a pretty big word."

"I know," Kimberly murmured. "I'm not expecting you to feel the same way."

She looked away sadly, but Tommy was quick to bring her back. "What if I do feel the same way?" he countered softly, Kimberly's eyes slowly returning to him. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Kim. I think I just forgot what loving you felt like, but I'm remembering more and more every day."

Kimberly could do little more than smile as she gazed deeply into the chocolaty pools of Tommy's eyes. "You, Tommy Oliver, are an amazing man," she told him with a kiss. "Now let's go see U2."

"You remembered the tickets, right?" asked Tommy, grinning cautiously. He opened his door, but did not immediately exit the car, waiting until after Kimberly had confirmed before doing so.

Meeting at the trunk, they started walking hand-in-hand towards the elevator. "What time is it?" said Kimberly.

Moving towards his pocket, Tommy started to pull out his cell phone, but before he could answer Kimberly screamed, practically jumping into his arms when Vince, Eric, Drama, and Turtle all hopped out from behind a large cement pillar, chorusing to her their cries of "Happy Birthday!"

Tommy was all laughs, Kimberly with her hand over her rapidly beating heart as her head quickly started to process what had just happened. She, too, started to laugh once she realized that it had only been the guys and that she wasn't in danger.

"Jesus, you guys scared the crap out of me," breathed Kimberly, smiling as she moved to hug a broadly smiling Vincent Chase.

"Happy Birthday, Kim," said Vince.

"Thanks," Kimberly smiled.

"Yo, Kim, it was Drama's idea," Turtle interjected, pointing at Johnny Drama who looked like he'd just been wrongfully accused of murder.

"Bullshit, Turtle," said Drama, turning to Kimberly and shaking his head. "It, uh, it wasn't my idea, Kim."

Kimberly shrugged. "It doesn't matter whose idea it was, 'cause I'm not mad."

"Good, 'cause it was my idea," Vince replied, winking.

Kimberly just laughed, rolling her eyes playfully as the group continued about their greetings. The guys all hugged her with their individual "Happy Birthday's" before moving on to shake hands with Tommy whose eyes grew wide when he saw Drama.

"Crap, that reminds me," Tommy muttered, turning away from Drama's offered hand as he started to run towards his car. He popped the trunk and pulled out a tightly folded piece of material colored orange, white, and green, and with it in hand he ran back to the group, holding it up for Drama to see. "Brought mine, too."

With an Irish flag draped around his back cape-style, Drama looked at the one Tommy was holding and raised a curious eyebrow. "You Irish, bro?" he asked, eyeing Tommy suspiciously.

"On my dad's side," Tommy answered. "My great-grandparents were born in a village on the outskirts of Belfast."

Narrowing his eyes, Drama glared hard for a few more moments before easing back and nodding. "Gotta represent for the homeland, right?" he questioned rhetorically, Tommy nodding.

"Oh fuck you, Drama," Eric interjected as the group started towards the street. "You couldn't even find Ireland on a map."

"Bullshit, E," said Drama matter-of-factly. "It's in fucking Europe, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but where in Europe dumbass?" said Eric.

Suddenly Drama grew silent. "Who the fuck cares?" he countered defensively. "What is this, a fucking geography class?"

As Eric and Drama bantered back and forth, Kimberly stepped up next to Tommy and slipped her hand into his, interlocking their fingers together. "So, since when are you Irish? I thought your birth parents were Native Americans."

"They were," Tommy answered. "But my dad's mom—my maternal grandmother—was the daughter of Irish immigrants in New York. I don't know how she ended up in California or on a reservation with my grandpa, so don't ask," he said with a laugh.

Smiling up at him, Kimberly gave his hand a squeeze. "See, we learn something new about each other every day," she replied, pecking a kiss to his cheek as Vince turned his head to them.

"Limo should be here any minute," he told them.

"I'm so excited," said Kimberly eagerly. "U2 was my first concert."

"Hey, me too," said Vince, spinning around as they came to a stop on the sidewalk. "_Joshua Tree Tour _at Madison Square Garden."

Kimberly laughed. "Same tour, different venue," she replied. "I saw them at the Great Western Forum."

Nearby, Drama was bouncing around on his toes, the excitement evident on his face. "This show is gonna kick so much ass."

"They always do, Drama," said Kimberly.

"Indeed they do, Kim," Drama replied, nodding. "Indeed they do."

Not seconds later a large black limousine turned the corner, entering the line of vision of those who didn't have their backs to the street. "There it is," said Eric, pointing to the stretch Cadillac Escalade heading towards them.

"You guys didn't have to do all this," Kimberly muttered, shaking her head slowly.

Vince shrugged. "Having to and wanting to are two very different things, Kim. I mean, what's the point of doing something nice for someone if you _have_ to do it? Kinda defeats the purpose, don't you think?"

"Very true," Kimberly replied, smiling as the limousine pulled up to the curb. "Still, this is an awful lot for someone you just met a few months ago."

"Consider it an investment. We got you something kickass for your birthday, now you have to get us something kickass for ours; say, right around August sixth," Turtle commented hopefully as the driver came around to open the door for them.

Kimberly laughed. "You got it, Turtle," she told him, turning around to find their driver staring at her. "Oh, hello."

The driver nodded politely. "Hello, Ms. Hart, and a very Happy Birthday to you," he replied, shaking her hand. "My name is Alan and I'll be your driver for the evening. I understand that the Staples Center is our destination."

Kimberly nodded. "Thanks; and yes, Staples Center it is," she said, climbing into the car.

She stopped as soon as she saw the inside, her head turning left and right in amazement. Seated at the back of the car was a giant brown teddy bear with a handful of birthday balloons. Next to the bear was a silver tray with six upside down champagne flutes and on the floor in front of the seat was a bucket filled with ice and two bottles of Cristal Champagne.

"Okay, seriously, you guys are awesome," Kimberly continued as Tommy got in and sat next to her. Vince, Eric, Turtle, and Drama followed in that order and then proceeded to spread out around the limousine. "This is incredible."

"Glad you like it," said Vince, smiling as he turned to Turtle. "Hey, bust open the bubbly."

"I'm on it, baby," Turtle replied. Reaching across the car, he grabbed the tray and held it out for Drama who looked away. "Take the tray motherf—agh, I hate you sometimes" he continued, looking to Vince in exasperation. "Will you please tell your middle-aged, hairline receding brother to hold the tray so I can pour the champagne like you asked me to?"

Laughing, Vince nodded and looked at Drama sternly as the limousine started to move. "Come on, Drama. Hold the tray for Turtle."

Drama obeyed, but not before grumbling a half-hearted argument that ended rather quickly. Turtle quickly popped the cork, liquid foam spilling out of the bottle, down his hands, and onto the carpet. "Aww man, fuck me," he muttered to a chorus of laughs. "Yeah, yeah, fuck youse guys, too."

"If Drama had been the one to open the bottle you'd be laughing right along with us, Turtle," said Vince.

Turtle shrugged. "Fuck it," he replied, grabbing a glass from the tray and filling it before handing it off to Kimberly. "Happy Birthday, Kim."

"Thanks, Turtle," she replied with a smile, taking the flute as Turtle nodded and continued his system of filling and passing.

Once everyone had a glass, Tommy cleared his throat and held his up. "I'm gonna keep this short and to the point. To an amazing woman on her birthday," he started, smiling at Kimberly. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful."

"To Kim," the group echoed, raising their glasses and drinking.

Snuggling up next to Tommy, his arm comfortably around her shoulder, Kimberly looked across the limousine at Eric. "Any progress with what Ari told us earlier?" she asked cryptically just in case Eric hadn't yet mentioned it to Vince.

"I told Eric that the only way I was going to do it was if you did," Vince replied, Kimberly laughing as he smiled and took a drink from his champagne flute. "Are you gonna do it?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know, yet. I still have to read the script," she answered, Vince nodding as she looked up at Tommy for a few moments before returning her attention to her current co-star. "But something tells me we'll be acting again together real soon."

"Yo, can we smoke in here or what, Vinnie?" Turtle interjected.

Vince furrowed his brow. "Why?" he countered. "Did you bring weed?"

Turtle rolled his eyes. "Is that even a real question, Vince?" he asked. Laughing, Vince shook his head as Turtle reached into the inside pocket of his black Zoo York sweat jacket and pulled out a small glass pipe and a rolled up Ziploc bag filled with clusters of dark green. "I always come prepared, baby."

One of Vince's many traits that set him apart from the bulk of Hollywood was that he cared about the happiness of those around him just as much as he cared about his own, and so instead of immediately saying yes to Turtle he turned to Kimberly. "Is it cool with you if we smoke?"

"Of course," Kimberly laughed, waving the question off in playful dismissal. "Just make sure that makes it around to me."

Nodding, Vince swung his head to Turtle. "Spark it up."

Tucked in comfortably next to Tommy, Kimberly looked up at him in an attempt to gauge his reaction. Part of her was expecting him to say something critical, and even though she knew Tommy wasn't the type to tell other people how to live their lives, she was pleasantly surprised when he just looked down and smiled, pecking a kiss to her forehead.

"You don't mind?" she asked softly.

Tommy shook his head. "Kim, I'm not your dad. I can't tell you what to do," he replied with a laugh. "I'm not going to smoke, but if you want to that's your decision."

"One in a billion," she told Tommy, looking at him fondly.

"I think it's on you, Kim," said Tommy, jerking his head towards Eric who was offering her the pipe.

Kimberly smiled, taking the small piece of glass and a red lighter from her manager. "We should open the sun roof," she said as a general statement to the group.

Looking at Vince, Turtle held up his hands. "You ain't gotta say it. I'm already on it," he muttered, a cloud of smoke billowing up towards the opening in the car moments later as Kimberly extended the pipe to him.

"So what's going on for dinner?" asked Kimberly to Tommy. "I'm already hungry and smoking isn't gonna help me any."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy laughed. "I told you, Kim, dinner is taken care of, but it's not until later tonight. We'll get some snacks at the concert though."

"I want nachos," she murmured, her head resting against his arm.

"Nachos it is," Tommy replied, kissing the top of her head.

Kimberly looked up at him and shook her head. "Not done yet," she said firmly. "I also want a Coke and some Red Vines…oh and maybe a soft pretzel, too."

"Kim, you're not gonna have any room for dinner if you eat all that," Tommy laughed.

Kimberly scoffed. "I'm gonna have the munchies like crazy for the next couple hours. Don't worry about dinner," she countered, taking the pipe and lighter from Eric.

The second time around she did not immediately exhale. Instead, she held her breath as she passed it off to Turtle and when she returned to her seat she pulled lightly on Tommy's sleeve to get his attention. Once he looked down she squeezed his cheeks gently in one hand and slithered her way up his body, not stopping until her lips were inches away from Tommy's.

A thin stream of smoke escaped her lips, Kimberly blowing it into Tommy's mouth and then sealing it with a kiss. Across the limousine, Turtle leaned back and smacked Drama on the arm.

"Yo, I gotta get me a girl to do that to me," he muttered.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Turtle," Drama replied, laughing as he and Turtle began yet another round of verbal sparring.

Curled up next to Tommy, Kimberly looked at Vince with glazed eyes and smiled. "Today was totally weird, huh?"

Vince raised an eyebrow. "You mean the kiss?" he asked, Kimberly nodding sheepishly as Eric and Tommy shared a knowing laugh. "Nah, don't even worry about it. We got the shot and that's all that matters."

Tommy rubbed her shoulder gently. "Forget about work for tonight, Kim. You gotta go back tomorrow so just enjoy tonight and have fun, alright?"

Smiling, Kimberly nodded and kissed him. "Ahh, I can't wait to see them up close. The last time I saw U2 I had to sit in the nosebleeds."

"Fuck the nosebleeds. Floor level or bust, that's my motto," Drama interjected firmly.

Kimberly just shrugged helplessly. "Couldn't afford it back then," she replied.

"Yeah, and now that you can you don't have to," Turtle laughed.

"Hey," said Kimberly, smiling as she pointed a finger at Turtle. "You won't be complaining come August sixth."

Turtle smiled widely. "Ahh, she remembered," he replied, rubbing his hands together, "Impressive."

"Turtle, you have no idea," Tommy interjected with a wink, Kimberly smacking his arm playfully. "I'm just saying…"

"Let's get some refills, Turtle," said Vince.

Turtle rolled his eyes, but did as Vince had requested. By the time they'd arrived at the Staples Center both bottles had been emptied and the pipe had made it's way around at least half a dozen more times. Needless to say, the group was all smiles when the driver opened the door and they all started to file out into the dark Los Angeles night.

With their Irish flags draped across their backs, Tommy and Johnny Drama led the pack while Vince, at the back of the line, was in the midst of handing a thick wad of cash to the driver. "Pick up two more bottles of Cristal," he requested, their driver nodding. "The change is all yours."

"U2 fucking rules!" yelled Drama, eyes and arms pointing towards the sky.

The guys and Kimberly all hollered behind him along with twenty or so people who were nearby as they walked towards the doors. Unfortunately, all the excitement garnered the group quite a bit of attention, most of it directed towards Vince and Kimberly by fans in search of pictures and autographs.

They did their best to sign and pose as they continued to the entrance, their pace never wavering. Behind them, Tommy looked at Eric and Turtle and shook his head. "I'm so glad the only people that recognize me are karate guys. I could never get used to that," he said with a laugh, pointing towards his girlfriend and Vince as the two men nodded their agreement.

Tommy may have walked with a calm, collected demeanor, but at the same time he was keeping a close eye on Kimberly, not because he didn't trust her but because he didn't trust the fans. He knew that most of them were harmless, simply seeking signatures and pictures with their celebrity idols, but there were bad seeds in every bunch and they were the ones that Tommy was watching for.

It didn't surprise him when a young kid in his early twenties who was clearly drunk threw his arm around Kimberly, visibly trying to flirt with her as his buddies egged him on in the background. Tommy rolled his eyes and immediately started to move quicker towards them, but Vince had seen him coming and was already intervening, mostly because he knew what Tommy's hands and feet were capable of doing to another human being.

"Hey, why don't you back off, pal?" said Vince, putting his hand on the man's chest as he tried to gently lead him away from Kimberly.

"Why don't you fuck off, _Aquafag_?" the drunk countered, pushing Vince's hand away.

Vince just smiled. "Aquafag?" he repeated. "That's cute. I'm sure you get lots of girls saying sweet things like that, especially ones like my friend here who are clearly out of your league."

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked Tommy who, now that the attention was away from Kimberly, stepped up and took Vince's side.

"The problem is that this shit excuse for an actor is stopping me from taking a picture with this fine piece of ass," the drunk replied, winking at Kimberly who sneered and raised her middle finger at him.

Tommy laughed, his eyes glimmering as he maneuvered around Vince and quickly closed the gap to the drunken man. "Hey, buddy, that fine piece of ass you're talking about just happens to be my girlfriend."

The drunk looked none too impressed. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

With clenched fists Tommy was debating whether or not it was worth it to hit the man when Kimberly came to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it, Tommy," she said softly. "Let's just go inside and have fun."

She was leading him away before he could say no, but Tommy still glared and pointed at the man. "You're so lucky, bro," he warned, turning his back to them.

"Yeah, walk away, pussy! Just go inside and have fun with your bitch!" the drunk continued.

Everything seemed to stop, all eyes on Tommy as he slowly pried Kimberly's arm away from him and turned around. "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked, walking towards the man.

"Oh shit, that guy is so fucked," muttered Vince to anyone who was close enough to hear him.

Tommy walked with his fists balled tightly; the man just smiled, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. "I asked you a question, punk. What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said your girlfriend's a bitch," the drunk spat, smiling.

Wearing a half-cocked grin, Tommy stopped a few feet away from the man. The fierce battle cry that escaped his lips moments later was enough to make the drunk lose his smile; and by the look of it, the rapid series of jumping spin kicks that just narrowly avoided his head each time were enough to scare him into a pair of newly wet pants.

"Holy shit, Jay, you pissed yourself," said one of his friends, pointing and laughing.

When Tommy turned towards him, though, that stopped rather quickly. "Next one has it come out the other side," Tommy warned, shaking his head as he looked at the drunk—and now embarrassed—man. "I love people that talk a big game and don't have the balls to back it up. Enjoy the show," he added with a wink and laugh. "Hope your seat's nice and dry for you."

Turning around, Tommy walked away to a chorus of applause, none louder than those of Kimberly and the guys.

"Yo, Tommy, that was dope!" exclaimed Turtle, bumping knuckles with Tommy.

"Yeah, bro, you gotta teach me some of those moves," added Drama, clasping Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy smiled and nodded, but his focus was solely on Kimberly who stood waiting for him with a grin on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "Did you really just make a guy pee himself for me?" she asked.

"No one talks that way about you," he replied, proving his point by kissing her passionately. "I would have kicked his ass, but I want to see this show too badly to get arrested."

Laughing, Kimberly wrapped her arm around Tommy's waist and pointed towards the entrance. "To U2!" she yelled, moving to the doors once again.

After standing in line to get in, standing in line to get concessions, and standing in line to get to their seats, it was nearly seven o'clock. Column after column of unlit bulbs hung on large wires behind the clover-shaped stage. The arena lights were dim but not totally dark, casting a soft glow on the stage just feet away from the group.

"Smell that?" asked Drama, breathing in loudly through his nose. "It's almost time."

Turtle rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell me you can _smell_ when U2's about to come on?"

"Duh, Turtle," Drama replied incredulously. "U2 has a _very_ distinct smell."

"Oh yeah?" asked Eric, laughing as he took a sip from his Budweiser bottle. "What exactly do they smell like, Drama?"

The arena lights suddenly went dark as Drama breathed in heavily once more. "Heaven, bro," he answered, exhaling slowly, "Fucking heaven."

"This is it," Tommy murmured, his hand on Kimberly's far shoulder.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm so excited," she gushed.

"Good," said Tommy, kissing the side of her head.

Not seconds later the wired lights behind the stage started to flicker and millions of shiny confetti pieces rained down on the crowd. Music began to play shortly thereafter, followed by a spotlight raining down on the band as a sold out Staples Center crowd screamed at the tops of their lungs.

"'City of Blinding Lights,'" said Kimberly, noting the song choice as Bono, the lead singer of U2, walked the stage in his trademark leather jacket and dark, oversized sunglasses. "This is one of my favorites."

Tommy just smiled, trying not to reveal anything for he knew far more than he was letting on. He turned his head to the stage, watching as Bono approached the tip of the stage where his microphone and stand were waiting for him.

_The more you see the less you know  
The less you find out as you go  
I knew much more then, than I do now_

Neon heart, dayglo eyes  
A city lit by fireflies  
They're advertising in the skies  
For people like us

And I…miss you when you're not around  
I'm getting ready to leave the ground….

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh

Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
In the city of blinding lights

With his arm around Kimberly's shoulder, Tommy pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You do look beautiful tonight."

Blushing, Kimberly just smiled up at him and leaned in closer.__

Don't look before you laugh  
Look ugly in a photograph  
Flash bulbs, purple irises  
The camera can't see

I've seen you walk unafraid  
I've seen you in the clothes you made  
Can you…see the beauty inside of me?  
What happened to the beauty I had inside of me?

And I…miss you when you're not around  
I'm getting ready to leave the ground…

The group of six was all smiles as they watched what could easily be mistaken for poetry in motion. It was rare indeed when a group could remain so popular internationally for well over twenty years as U2 had done.

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
In the city of blinding lights

Time… time  
Won't leave me as I am  
But time won't take the boy out of this man

Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
In the city of blinding lights

The more you know the less you feel  
Some pray for others steal  
Blessings are not just for the ones who kneel… luckily

As was typical for the song, Bono had ended up on his knees at the tip of the stage and with arms extended was slowly bowing to the crowd. Moments later he rose to his feet and turned around, all the lights off except for a single red light which focused on him as he walked towards the drummer, Larry Mullen, who sat at the back of the stage.

"Hey, Kim Hart?" he called out, smiling towards the crowd as he walked around slowly. "_¿Qué tal? Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!_"

The birthday wish from Bono had Kimberly's eyes wide as she looked around at the group to find them all smiling back at her knowingly. "You guys," she murmured, shaking her head. "I can already say hands down that this has been my best birthday ever."

"Yeah, well, the night's not over yet," Tommy smiled, music kicking in once more as Bono returned to the front of the stage.

Arms extended, he looked towards the ceiling. "Is this a rock and roll show?" he yelled, the crowd screaming because they all knew what was coming next. "_Uno, dos, tres, catorce!"_

--

The limousine was buzzing with excitement long after the show had ended, the six occupants sipping champagne as they drove down the freeway talking about what had been a nearly two-hour long performance. And yet, as happy and content as she was with what she'd already been given, Kimberly couldn't help but to wonder what was coming next.

"So what are we doing now?" she asked, curled up against Tommy's side as she took a drink from her glass.

"We're going home" answered Vince, indicating Eric, Drama, and Turtle along with himself. "You guys have the limo until eleven, though."

Kimberly frowned, clearly disappointed. "But it's not even ten o'clock yet. You guys can't bail on us already."

"Pshh, that's what I said," Turtle interjected, catching an elbow to the ribs from Drama. "Hit me again, Drama," he warned. "I'll blast you in the face so hard that you'll be bald by the time you wake back up."

"So what's that, tomorrow morning?" asked Eric, the group laughing at the expense of Drama who rolled his eyes.

Kimberly chuckled. "Seriously, though, it's still early," she half-pleaded, not wanting what had easily been one of the best nights of her life to end so soon.

Smiling, Vince shrugged. "Johnny's got an audition in Malibu tomorrow morning and I already promised him that the guys and I would go with him."

"I fucking hate Malibu," Drama grumbled, shaking his head.

Defeated, Kimberly just nodded in silence. It wasn't long after that when they pulled up in front of Drama's building and she looked to Tommy. "Do you just want to call it a night and go home, too?" she asked quietly.

Smiling down at her, Tommy shook his head. "Nope," he replied, kissing the side of her head. "Like I said earlier, the night's not over yet. And besides, I do believe I still owe you dinner, don't I?"

"That you do," she answered with a smile as the limousine door opened up and she turned to the guys. "Thanks again for everything, guys. You seriously have no idea how much this night means to me."

"July tenth," said Vince, grinning as he hugged Kimberly on his way out.

"March fifth," added Eric, doing the same.

"August nineteenth," Drama continued.

Kimberly laughed as she accepted Drama's hug. Letting go of him, she looked at Turtle and smiled. "August sixth," she told him.

Turtle nodded. "Very good," he replied with a chuckle as he hugged her, departing from the limousine moments later.

"Come on," she told Tommy, pulling him onto his feet with her once the door had closed shut.

Hunched down low, Tommy followed Kimberly—who barely had to duck—towards the sun roof where he could finally stand up tall. They waved their goodbyes to the guys as the limousine pulled away, and when they'd eventually disappeared from sight Kimberly turned her body to face Tommy.

Standing on her tiptoes she took a fistful of his tee shirt and kissed him hard, oblivious to the droves of people walking down Santa Monica Boulevard who were privy to the kiss. "Thank you," she murmured, resting her head against Tommy's chest as his arms circled her small frame. "You know, we spent almost thirteen years apart and I never found anyone who treated me even half as good as you did. And still do," she quickly amended. "You make me feel so special when we're together."

"That's because you _are_ special, Beautiful," Tommy replied, kissing her as he gently rubbed up and down her back. "For as hectic and busy as our lives are, it's nice to be able to share it with someone who understands. Face it, I don't think either one of us is cut out for the nice, quiet life; at least not yet, anyway."

Kimberly laughed. "Our lives are pretty crazy, aren't they?"

"That's an understatement," Tommy scoffed, grinning. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd be on the verge of thirty, dating a celebrity, and running around all over town with her celebrity friends."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "That's probably because you were hoping to still be saving the world at thirty."

Chuckling, Tommy shrugged as Kimberly slowly pulled him back down inside the limousine. "You know that I'd be the first one there if anything ever happened," he replied cryptically.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, Tommy, _we'd_ be the first ones there," she countered as they returned to their seats.

"You looked so hot in pink spandex," he growled, kissing her.

As their lips clashed, one of Tommy's hands had made its way into a pants pocket, and when the kiss broke Kimberly was surprised to find him holding up a simple black blindfold. "Mmm," she purred, kissing her way down to his neck. "Feeling a little kinky tonight, are we?"

Tommy groaned from the sensation. "You have no idea," he replied, pushing her back with a regretful expression. "Unfortunately that's gonna have to wait until later. Turn around so I can tie this."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You're serious?" she questioned, the look on Tommy's face telling her that he was. Sighing, Kimberly shook her head and slowly shifted her body until her back was towards him. "This better be good."

Tommy laughed. "It will be, Beautiful," he whispered, tying the blindfold as he kissed the side of her neck. "Can you see anything?"

"What do you think?" asked Kimberly rhetorically, turning back around.

"Good," Tommy answered, pulling her in close to his side.

Even in the dark Kimberly knew Tommy's body well enough to adjust herself into a comfortable position resting against him. "Since you just turned me down, I've decided that I want you to tell me about the movie now."

"What do you want to know?" said Tommy, happy to have her thoughts distracted.

"Well, for starters you can start by explaining to me just how true this story is," Kimberly replied. "Like, you guys didn't use our real names or anything like that, did you?"

Chuckling, Tommy shook his head. "Of course not, Kim," he answered. "It's a movie, not an autobiography. All of our names, ages, and races have been changed completely. Well, for the most part, anyway."

"What do you mean, for the most part?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. "Well, the Pink Ranger is still a gorgeous brunette and the Green Ranger is still a shy karate geek with a crush on the Pink Ranger."

Kimberly laughed. "Oh, so you're starting at the beginning then?"

"Mhmm, but instead of five teenagers with attitude it's five adults from different places in America," Tommy answered. "Jeremy, the Red Ranger, is an American Marine fighting in Desert Storm; Karen's the Pink Ranger, and a detective in Los Angeles; Bobby is a scientist with NASA and becomes the Blue Ranger; Trish, the Yellow Ranger, is a New York City paramedic, and Zander, the Black Ranger, is a firefighter from Washington D.C."

"What about the Green Ranger?" asked Kimberly softly, nuzzling up to Tommy. "Who's he?"

Tommy grinned. "The Green Ranger, Travis, is in the same battalion with the Red Ranger, who's also his best friend. He's captured by enemy soldiers at the start of the movie, right before Jeremy is recruited by a secret government organization based in Angel Grove and led by General Zordon," he explained, Kimberly nodding. "Anyway, this organization used a rare metal found in the outskirts of the city to create six coins with supernatural power, one of which fell into enemy hands during a raid. That coin is eventually used to turn Travis into the Green Ranger and the enemy's personal soldier against America."

If Tommy could have seen Kimberly's eyes he would have seen them widen in surprise beneath the blindfold that covered them. "Wow; I'm impressed," she murmured, shaking her head. "It sounds like you guys really put a lot of work into this."

Chuckling, Tommy nodded. "Adam started working on this project like five years ago and I've been helping him off and on for the last two years or so. The first movie is actually the last one he wrote in a series of five."

"He's already written sequels?" she asked.

"Yep," said Tommy. "This one deals with everything up to the invasion of Zedd's Army, a radical terrorist group. The second movie obviously deals with that, as well as three of the Rangers retiring and being replaced. It also continues a storyline from the first movie where the Green Ranger's powers start to falter."

"Let me guess," Kimberly interrupted softly. "The Green Ranger has to retire in the second movie only to be brought back as the White Ranger later on."

Tommy laughed. "Bobby works with General Zordon's top scientists and they find a way to create a new power source for Travis."

"Are our characters together in the movie?" asked Kimberly.

"Uh-huh," answered Tommy, smiling.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what Kimberly was hoping to hear, her expression causing Tommy's smile to disappear almost instantly. "How, uh," she stammered. "How did Adam explain me leaving and…you know—"

"The breakup?" questioned Tommy, Kimberly sighing and nodding. "We don't," he answered with a laugh, her brow furrowing in confusion. "You get injured during a mission midway through the third movie and have to retire. They replace you on the team, but the movie ends with us getting married."

"Really?" she asked, a wide smile forming on her lips.

Tommy nodded. "Really," he answered, rubbing the small of her back as the limousine pulled to its final stop for the evening. "We're here, Kim."

"Where's here?" said Kimberly.

Tommy laughed. "You'll see," he answered, leading her towards the now opened door. Holding her gently, he passed her off to the driver who helped her out of the car. "Make sure she doesn't peek," he told the driver, ducking back inside to grab the teddy bear and balloons which he tucked under his arm before climbing out of the limousine, the car disappearing once the driver had been tipped and thanked. Smiling, Tommy turned towards Kimberly. "Wait right here and don't peek. I'm watching you."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up," Kimberly replied, waving him along.

Surrounded by half a dozen cars, Tommy just kept on smiling as he backpedaled up her driveway and dropped off the gifts on the porch before quickly running back to her. "Alright, you ready?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yep," nodded Kimberly, smiling eagerly as Tommy started to lead her towards the house.

"Just a little bit longer, Beautiful," he murmured. Upon reaching the porch he stopped and quietly pushed the front door open, revealing the interior of a house shrouded in darkness.

"Hey, remind me to call Vince in the morning so I can tell him we'll be doing another movie," Kimberly requested.

Tommy just smiled as he lead her inside and stepped behind her, his hands immediately going to the blindfold. "Why don't you just tell him now?" he replied, reaching back to turn the lights on.

"Huh; what are you talking about?" asked Kimberly just as Tommy released the blindfold.

Her eyes went big and her hand flew up to her mouth when more than a dozen people jumped out from behind walls and various pieces of furniture, all of them screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

Looking at Vince, Eric, Turtle, and Drama, Kimberly shook her head. "How'd you guys—"

"We drove faster," Vince answered with his trademark smile.

Kimberly could do little more than grin as she looked around at all the people. Along with the guys, Ari and his wife were there, too, as was Lloyd. But perhaps the presence that made her smile the most was that of those she'd served with. Adam, Billy, Jason, Rocky, Zack, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, and Trini…they were all there.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Rocky, turning for the kitchen, "I have to finish cooking dinner for sixteen people in a kitchen designed for a family."

Kimberly laughed. "What's on the menu, Iron Chef?" she called out to Rocky, smiling as she and Tommy walked towards the group.

"I'm not an Iron Chef, Kim, I just beat one on TV," Rocky shouted back with a laugh of his own. "We're having chicken cordon bleu, risotto, some mixed veggies, baked potato soup, spinach salad, and garlic bread! And if _someone_ would get her butt back in here your cake _might_ get frosted sometime tonight!"

"Sounds great, Rocko!" said Kimberly. "Bobby Flay's got nothing on you!"

In the midst of hugging her friend, Aisha rolled her eyes. "I think that's my cue, girl."

"Get on it, 'Sha," Kimberly laughed, pointing towards the kitchen as Aisha left only to be replaced by a smiling Jason. "You made it," was her greeting as she squeezed her childhood friend tightly.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Shorty," Jason replied, chuckling at Kimberly's unimpressed frown.

One by one they paid their birthday greetings to Kimberly who hugged each and every one of her friends with nothing short of absolute gratitude towards them. But as drinks began to flow, signaling the beginning of her birthday's final stage, her only thoughts were on getting Tommy alone if only for a few moments.

He was standing next to Adam, Vince, and Eric, in the middle of a drink from his Heineken bottle when she approached him from behind, wrapping her arm around his waist as she looked around at the guys. "Mind if I steal him for a couple minutes?" she asked, the three men shaking their heads.

With that Kimberly smiled and took hold of Tommy's shirt, pulling him along with her around a corner and into a nearby hallway. She quickly pushed him up against a wall, kissing him hard as his arms went out in surprise. Moaning against her lips, Tommy's arms slowly started to circle her body, rubbing up and down her back as he melted into the kiss.

Only when the need to breathe became too strong did Tommy tear his lips away, his breathing quick as he looked down at Kimberly. "What was that for?" he asked softly, absentmindedly touching his fingertips to his lips.

"For being the best boyfriend in the world," she answered with a kiss. "For giving me the best birthday of my entire life," she continued, kissing him again before pulling back and looking into his eyes with an expression that conveyed the utmost seriousness. "And because I love you."

Surprised as he was to hear it, Tommy did not let his reaction show this. Instead, he just smiled as he pulled her in close. "Well then, Kimberly Hart," he replied, kissing her forehead, "I guess it's a good thing that I love you, too, isn't it?"

Looking up at him, Kimberly beamed and cupped the side of his face, kissing him tenderly. "That, Tommy," she murmured on the wingtips of another kiss, "is a very, _very_ good thing."

--


End file.
